


One Of The Boys

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [4]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira still works out and trains with the guys but loves to wear dresses with the princess. Hys doesn't understand her.





	One Of The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part four of the "Cursed" series.

"One Of The Boys"

"Again."

Akira was watching the pairs of Isamu and Fala and Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi sparring. She couldn't wait for the training to be over, so she and Isamu could spar. However, that could wait as she promised to make sure Fala, Tsuyoshi, and Hiroshi could practice. She knew that only she was more than a match for Isamu, but her boyfriend loved to practice with her. Perhaps it was the one-on-one time, or perhaps it was that he had the opportunity to put his hands on her in a public place.

An hour passed as Akira watched her team mates spar before she called out, "Good job, everyone. Isa, stay behind a moment."

Hiroshi, Tsuyoshi, and Fala bowed to Akira and left with the Green and Yellow pilots flanking the princess. Akira and Isamu watched as their team mates walked back into the castle. Once they were out of sight, Isamu walked over to his girlfriend. "You wanna spar, Aki?"

Akira grinned. "Of course."

The two adopted a sparring stance unaware of the pair of eyes watching their every move from the castle. Hys didn't understand Kogane at all. She was just grasping the concept that the captain was female this entire time but had been under a curse. That curse had been lifted after a while, and Kogane was back to being female.

However, what Hys _couldn't_ understand was how Kogane acted. Sometimes she acted like she was still one of the boys, sparring and training with them, and other times, she was with the princess and wearing dresses. Hys was glad that she was getting the princess to wear her dresses more often but was upset that she still insisted that she trained with the team and was a pilot of one of those dreadful lions.

Hys looked back at the sparring duo near the lake. That was _another_ thing she didn't understand. Kogane let Kurogane spar against her, and the Red Lion's pilot's hands sometimes landed in inappropriate places. The grin on his face told her that it was on purpose. Such impropriety! She would straighten them out. She lifted her skirts and left the castle.

Akira and Isamu finished sparring with Akira being the winner. She ended up straddling her boyfriend and grinned. "Thanks for the workout, Isa."

"My pleasure, Aki."

Akira leaned down and kissed Isamu on the lips. Isamu's hands came up and tangled themselves in Akira's hair, which had become unbound during their spar. Isamu flipped them over and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. Akira responded in kind with a soft moan, her hands clenching and unclenching in Isamu's hair.

This was the scene Hys stumbled upon. Her indignant gasp caught the attention of the couple, who broke their kiss and looked up. Isamu and Akira were frozen to the spot as Hys started her tirade.

"Such impropriety! How _dare_ you?! The inappropriateness of your actions! What would have happened if the princess had seen you?!"

Isamu stood up, helping up Akira, who put her hands on her hips. "Hys, _enough._ I'm still the leader of GoLion, one of the boys. You never liked us, don't try to exert your will on us now. We would never subject Hime to this. We did get carried away, and I apologize for that. Let's go, Isa."

Akira grabbed Isamu's hand and practically dragged him back to the castle. Isamu wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry, Aki. I got carried away."

"It's my fault too, Isa, but I liked it." She cast her eyes left and then right and lowered her voice. "I'd very much like to continue that...in private."

Isamu flashed her one of his award winning smiles and led her in the direction of their shared quarters.

Fin


End file.
